Volectro/Gallery
Set Volectro Bag.png Volectro 2.jpg Volectroooooo.jpg Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 117px-Volectroprelim.jpg|Volectro's prototype set Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. VolectroPic.jpg JangBricksVolectro.png MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg images5YWNIUIE.jpg|Volectro Wallpaper Can you feel it now Vulk.jpg VOLECTRO IS A MURDERER!!!.jpg SupahSnazzy.jpg Flain shuff volectro.png Happy Meal Thing.png VolectroLEGOThumb.png Volectro animination.gif 41508 Volectro Front Page.png|Front page of the instruction File:Miranda01.jpg ndsdza.PNG Introducing Mixels.png Mixels LEGO Site.png|Volectro, along with Flain and Seismo, on the Series 1 website. Image.jpeg|Volectro as seen in Toys R Us display Dwbre.PNG Fwaqe.PNG dsba.PNG Dba.PNG Bde.PNG VolectroWall.jpg 1920x1080 electroids.jpg Electroids thumb.jpg Volectro thumb.jpg Mixels all thumb.jpg 1920x1080 from teaser.jpg 41508 l.jpg Electroids in Mountain City thumb.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Volectro Bio.jpg|Every day is a bad hair day for me! Volectro Shock.png|Volectro while he is shocked. Myfaveisupset.png|Volectro when unmixable Volectro Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio FrontVolectro.png SideVolectro.png volectro_thumb.png VolectroRandom.jpg Volectro Icon.png Electroids Moible.jpg|Volectro with the whole Electroids tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site VolectroMW3.png VolectroMW2.png VolectroMW.png|Volectro holding Electroids/Flexers Cubit VolectroMW4.png 004.png 005.png 006.png enta.PNG fes.PNG ges.PNG teajn.PNG ten.PNG wnrd.PNG wqfs.PNG wrhb.PNG Mixels Main Title Electroids all together.png Super shocked Electroids.png Cookironi Cookironi shot.png I love cookironis!.jpg About to fight.png Over Here!.png Crunch.png OOOOHH.png CR01.png CR02.png COOKIRONI!.png Electrorock Kidnapped.jpg YEOWOWOW!.png STOP!.png Electrorock4.png 534646357.png That Volectro shock tho.png Yeah dance electroid.png Zaptor..png Correct.png Electron Dance Party.png Nest Mixels.png Murp Mixel Party.png Hurry up guyz.png Murp3.jpg Yaypinyata.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png CANDY.jpg OHNO.png Murp11.jpg Changing a Lightbulb Changing a Light Bulb shot.png CAL1.png Mr.Teslo.png ChangingALightbulb.jpg CAL2.png When Will We Ever Need to Know That.jpg CAL3.png We're scared!.jpg Dark.png Hey!.jpg Will this help.jpg CAL4.png CAL5.png Securedownload (2).png THE CUBIT!.jpg CubitHolders.jpg Aaaaah.png Electroids get eaten by a sunflower!.jpg Rockball I'll never get a tan.jpg StrangeVolectro.jpg EXPLOSION.jpg Image2014.jpg Wrong Colors Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!.PNG Turn.png Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.PNG Hambalonga cubit.jpg THIS ONES DA WRONG COLUZ.PNG WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.PNG Ravine.png Oh Dear.png So High.png Ouch.png Aaaahhhhgg.png New Mixel!.png Pose.jpg Falling to our death.jpg Sliding is scary.jpg Ice slide.jpg End.jpg RADFUNRADFUUUN!.PNG Wrong Colors Mixels Cartoon Network 86211.jpg Well that oughta hold 'em.png Gobba444.png Neverknewshuffandgabenwerebuds.PNG Bar-B-Cubes TastyFun.jpg IhatethatKrader'sfaces.png Zap zap zap zaps.png Pawnage.png YouGotZapZapsInMyRocks.jpg MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg ..Are you.png None!.jpg Vaudeville Fun The Judges.jpg Elevator Hey Lunk!.jpg Xsuse me Lunk!.jpg Party!!!!.jpg Poor lunk.png Elevator2.png Zorch was here before you.jpg Too Slow, Lunkabunk!.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 21.21.24.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.37.40.png Elevator shot.png Elevator7.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix Festival.png Party next time.png Holding cubits.png Lookin through a telescope.png Yeah! Like....png Wheredidallofthehamlognasandwichesgo.png Hmmmmm.png EVERY MIXEL LISTEN UP.png It seems that Zaptor here.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png And For I.png It's Major Nixel!.png Restoring the mix magic.png Ah Sweet!.png Murp Romp Ouchhhhhh.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig QfM 34 Volectro shower.png QfM 35 Volectro-ed.png Volectro eyeballs.png Other Mixels gather.jpg Other Mixels gather 2.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png I am the chozzzzzen one.jpg Searching for Mixamajig 2.jpg Climbing the monument.jpg So many Mixels.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg Mixopolis.PNG Calling All Mixels Magnifo's-Day-Off.jpg|Magic! Cam volectro.png|His model TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg CAM_VelectroBio.png Volectro is happy.png Volectro is happy 2.png Volectro is happy 3.png Cragsters.gif|Meet Cragsters Animation (Featuring Volectro) Volectro.gif|Meet Volectro Animation Electroids.gif|Meet Electroids Animation (Featuring Nixels) Volectro in CAM.PNG Mixels Rush C7EF5A1B-E9D2-4ACF-B649-AD5F6C247FAE.PNG Volectro back.png Screenshot 2015-06-16-18-16-33.png Volectro Mirror Video volectro screaming.png|RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! DizzyMirror.png|Volectro stuck in a mirror HoldOn.png|HOLD ON TIGHT! Wow.png Miscellaneous Mixels vs nixels.jpg LETS MIX MOTHAFUGA.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions. Volectro thumb.png Volectro_01.jpg Volectro_02.jpg B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG MV Efx 05 500.png|Concept art Mixel calendar 3.JPG 0volectro.png 0volectro2.png mixelswebsitevolectro.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Volulk.png|With Vulk HDVolectroZorchMix.png|With Zorch Voleismo.png|With Seismo Voluff.png|With Shuff Vladero.png|With Krader HDKrawVolectroMix.png|With Kraw HDBalkVolectroMix.png|With Balk VolectroKradertrans.png|with Krader again. Murps HDKraderVolectroMurp.png|With Krader LEGO Mixes FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Flain VolectroZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps VulkVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Vulk KraderVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Krader ShuffVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Teslo Category:Character galleries Category:Electroids Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014